Max
by Jewel12355
Summary: What I think should have happened when Max was banished from the flock. Please R&R, I want to know if I should revise it or tear it down and never speakof it again.


Angel's POV

Finally Max was out of our lives. I was sure I was doing the right thing. I mean I was the strongest, smartest, fastest, and bravest. I was a lot better leader than Max. We definitely didn't need her. Time to start living.

(Two days later)

Yup I was right. Life without Max was bliss. It was so easy and we could do whatever we want. I was walking down the hall, to go downstairs when I saw Iggy and Gazzy fighting.

"What did you do to my chocolate bar?" Gazzy asked.

"Your chocolate bar? That was mine."

"What are you talking about? You ate yours already. That had my name on it. Are you blind?" Gazzy shrieked.

"Actually I am, in case you didn't notice" Iggie replied coolly.

"I can't believe you." Gazzy swung and hit Iggy. They started hitting each other, each time getting rougher.

"MAX" They screamed simultaneously.

An eerie silence fell.

One thing that you might not know about Max, whenever you called her name, immediately she would call back, "I'm here," no matter what. I hate to admit it, since I'm so strong, but it made you feel safe, and relief would wash through you. It felt nice. But we could have that no more. Max was gone and we were better off without her.

I glared at the two guys. They looked away.

Luckily we didn't have any "Max" incidents that day.

The next day however, Nudge walked in looking a bit hassled, her hair a mess. In response Gazzy jokingly pulled on her messed up braid, she yelped and shrieked "MAX"

Silence.

We all avoided each other's gazes.

Later that day, Fang showed up. We looked at him, wondering.

In response he said, "Max didn't want you mad at me to."

He ran upstairs and slammed his door. We didn't see him the rest of the week.

I bet you are all wondering what I thought of all these disruptive outbursts. Well, I knew that there would be a bit of an adjustment period. I just didn't know it would take so long. But I also knew that it wouldn't take long before they all found out that life without Max was great.

I woke up the next day to the sound of crying. Nudge crying. We bird kids don't cry easily. I groggily waited for Max to comfort Nudge so I could go back to sleep. I then realized that Max wasn't here anymore. I got up and sleepwalked to the living room. The rest of the flock was already there, crowding around her. I walked up. "What's up Nudge?" She sobbed and handed me a book. I recognized it as Max's free writing book. It was filled with stories, most of them I had heard as bedtime stories. Another thing, Max was a great author. I didn't get it, and apparently none of the rest of the flock did. I looked at Nudge quizzically.

"Near the back" Nudge choked though tears. I paged through until I got to the last thing Max had written.

_The flock is changing. I get that. And I am so proud of them. All of them. _

_Iggy is just being Iggy. As smart and as talented as I know he is. All I want to get him is his sight back. He deserves to see, more than anyone. I would love to be the one to give him that gift. I would do anything. _

_Gazzy. One word to describe him would never be enough, unless one day they create a word that includes genius, artist, creative, and amazing. I would call that word Gazzy. _

_Nudge has become so beautiful, both inside and out. One day I hope to be able to tell her how much I count on her as a person without seeming like a Hallmark card._

_I don't know what I would do without Fang. He has always been there for me, my amazing right hand man. But now he has become so much more. I have never had anything like what I have with Fang now. And with all the stress I have right now, I need a break once in a while._

_And Angel, my sweet Angel. I don't know what has become of the trust between us. I always could count on her making me smile, but now…._

_With all the havoc Dr. Scary has caused me, I don't know what I would do without the flock. But now it seems they don't trust me anymore. What can I do? I can't show them all the pain everything has been causing me; otherwise everyone would count me as weak. One day I hope things will be right between us, and I hope I can actually go to sleep sometime soon, or I'm going to collapse. What am I going to do?_

My voice caught as I read her journal entry aloud. But I DO NOT NEED MAX, so I plowed through it. Nudge was still crying, Iggy and Gazzy looked crestfallen, and Fang was staring at the wall.

"Why did we make her go?" Nudge had collected herself enough to ask the question that we, I mean they, were all asking.

"Come ON guys. We don't need Max, she was just dragging us down," I said very forcefully.

No one talked to anyone for a while.

That night there was a big thunderstorm. I mean, I'm not scared of them or anything, I just get freaked out. A lot. Usually Max comes in and calms me down. I was half asleep and I started calling out for Max. And believe it or not, I started crying and tossing and turning.

It was then when I realized I missed max. I thought I could be a so much better leader than Max. I guess not. I couldn't stop fights or teasing like Max could. I couldn't calm myself like Max could. And I definitely couldn't help the pain from missing Max like Max could. I couldn't cheer people up like Max, I couldn't defend the flock like Max, I couldn't command the authority that Max could without referring to mind control. I couldn't be a leader like Max could. And I couldn't be a better Max like I thought I could.

The flock needed Max. I needed Max. And I was the one who sent her away.


End file.
